Whiskey Luliby
by PhoebeElizabeth
Summary: I hate songfics but this one hit me so i had to write it.


-1She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget

"**Ranger no I cant you know me I wont do just casual sex and you wont do a relationship" Stephanie stormed around her apartment, she couldn't believe they were having this argument again. She had morals she needed a relationship not what ever this was .**

We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time

But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night

**Ranger sat in the dark corner of Shorty's working on his fifth or sixth Corona, he wasn't sure which. Its not like it mattered anymore anyways. Who cared, his babe wouldn't have him. He never realized how much she meant to him. What he would do for her. It didn't matter anymore.**

**There she was now, walking through the door on the arm of her fiancé ,Joe fucking Morellie. **

He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory

"**Ric?" Tanks voice floated thru the 7th floor penthouse He wondered down to the bed room. And his heart stopped. Ric was laying on the bed face down a note with 3 simple word on it " I love her" of the bombshell next to his Glock. Reaching for his cell phone his hands shaking he felt cold.**

Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees

**The day of the funeral was cold. Freezing in fact Stephanie couldn't breath. She stood by her grandmother watching Tank cry. She didn't know tank could cry. She didn't know.**

**His sister was there Celia and his daughter Marissa.**

We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die

"**Hey cupcake you got a letter" Joe told his wife. Steph froze when she saw the handwriting.**

**It was inimitably Tanks . The words went to the heart.**

And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby

**She knew it was wrong, but she lifted the bottle to her lips just the same.  
**  
The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath

"**Did you hear , I head Stephanie and that Ranger fellow had a huge fight a few weeks before he died."**

"**I bet she was sleeping with him"**

"**hell you know her she probably goaded him"**

"**Its not like she never killed before"**

She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night

"**Yeah Joe I'm sure, yeah I'm fine. GO Joe just go out have fun" Steph pushed her husband to the door. She didn't want him around she didn't want anyone, not anymore. Ranger had been gone for three years now. God it was all her fault. She shouldn't have said that. The last thing she said was "I don't want you". He didn't break in after that, he didn't call**.

She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory

**She walked to the closet and opened the safe. Pulling out her precious treasures. A picture of her and the Merry men a Picture of her and Ranger at her first distraction. Her .48.**

Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees

"**Cupcake! I'm home did you take Bob out?" Joe suddenly became panicked and ran up the stairs calling all the way "Cupcake! Baby answer me" **

**He opened the bedroom door and suddenly became sick "Stephanie!"**

We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life

**Tank wished someone had said something. Anything maybe he could have helped her done something it was to late now. Bombshell was gone.**

We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby

"**My Granddaughter didn't need someone to hold her down. She didn't need someone to hold her down and clip her wings. What she needed was someone to play Batman t her Wonder woman. She's with him now She's with him forever, "**

**The dark tombstone said simply **

**Ricardo Carlos Manaso Stephanie Marie Plum-Morellie **

**1976-2008 1977-2010**

**Batman and Wonder Woman together at last**


End file.
